I Spy
by Wafflies
Summary: This is my second story, and it’s about what happened if Edward lost his control on the first day, and attacked Bella and the rest of the class in the first Biology lesson, but Bella is the only survivor of the attack..... Better than sounds!


**I Spy**

**Hehe, Hi everyone! Tour Guide Wafflies is back! Okay, this is my second story, and it's about what happened if Edward lost his control on the first day, and attacked Bella and the rest of the class in the first Biology lesson, but Bella is the only survivor of the attack....... And fate will make them collide yaddi yadda, I'm not going to give away my whole story, but I have it all mapped out so yeah! I hope you read and will like! Oh yes, and review too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor any of the funny disclaimer's other people have on their stories.**

**Chapter 1 – Part 1**

**Edward's POV:**

Today was just another, normal day. Or so I thought. There was a new girl in the year. Sickening. All of the boys in the year were imagining asking her out because she was new. She was fairly pretty, but plain. I tried listening to her mind to see more of her character. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I am a one hundred and seven year old vampire that can read minds. I tried to read her mind, but I couldn't hear a thing. So many voices were almost screaming at me in my mind, yet I pushed to try and read this insignificant humans mind. Again, nothing. This was frustrating me. I could hear Emmett make a sarcastic comment in his head.

_Geez Edward, loosen up. People will think you're crazy!_ He sniggered to his own joke. I shot him a glare but loosened up. Alice, my tiny adopted sister, looked at Emmett questionably. Jasper looked at me, and I immediately felt calmer.

"Thanks," I said to him. Jasper has a talent to control the emotions of people around him. He lived in a climax full of emotion, day by day. I can't say I didn't envy him. Human's lives were like the poorly acted soap dramas on television. However, lucky me got to look into their minds and hear their fantasies about us. Joy oh joy.

_What's wrong? You're really tense and anxious. Will you answer me?_ I shook my head. He would find out later. I fingered the repulsive human food on our trays. A bagel, it looked like. I shuddered delicately. I hadn't hunted in a long time.

Our family is really vampires. We were all created by Carlisle, except by Alice and Jasper. Carlisle had changed us when we were dying of some cause. First me, then his wife Esme, followed by Rosalie, and her husband Emmett. We all stay the same age we were when we were changed, for me, I was seventeen. Alice and Jasper were changed differently. Jasper was changed in the time of the newborn wars, and Alice… No one knew anything about Alice's past. She couldn't remember her human life at all, it was like a cloth of black clouded her memories. A buzzing bell rang shrill in my sensitive ears as we picked up our trays and simultaneously made our way to the bin. I could see the new girl gaping at us and our beauty. I could hear she was talking to someone.

"Who is the one with the red-bronze hair?"Her voice was low, quiet. She did not want to create attention.

"That's Edward." The second girl replied with a giggle. _Too late_, I thought. I almost groaned as I figured who was the other person she was conversing with. It was Jessica Stanley, a gossiper. She would tell the girl how strange we were.

Our family walked out of the cafeteria, and made our way to our classes. I stopped when I heard Jasper speak.

"Alice, Alice! What do you see?" Alice was having a vision. She could tell the future, but it was only subjective, if someone changed their mind, the vision would change with them. I received flashes of her vision, and almost immediately wished I didn't.

There was me… However, I was different; my eyes were brilliant crimson instead of the gold of animal blood that I had survived on for so long. There, lay a class of dead, drained bodies, with pools of blood…

"NO!" Alice jumped, but it was too late. I had smelled the blood, and was making my way to my biology room at an inhuman pace. I stopped at the door, and walked in at human pace. I swooped over to my desk, and swiftly sat, and started to wait. One minute and twenty-one seconds later the majority of the class filed in, the girls thoughts revolving on the boys, and the boys focused on the new girl. Two minutes and thirty-three seconds later, Mr. Banner walked in. Fifty seven seconds after that, the new girl walked in. _Ah, there's Bella! _I could hear the thought come from popular boy Mike Newton. I flicked the thought out of my mind without a second glance. I looked around, feigning boredom with a sigh. The only place left for her to sit was next to me. Marvelous. She made her way over. I could hear her veins pulse in adrenaline, and it sent the unavoidable venom into my mouth. She stopped at her desk and started to move into her seat. Her hair fluttered in the air slightly, and all the things my father figure Carlisle had ingrained in me over one hundred years shattered in a heartbeat. Her scent… It smelt of flowers, and lingered around the whole room. I don't know how I never noticed it before. It made my mind dizzy and hazy. I lost focus, and all I could see was red.

I turned into the monster I really was.

The desk I had been gripping tightly, suddenly lurched from my grasp, and was flung into the people in front of me. The couple flew from the impact, and landed, starting to bleed. I realized that people would hear others screaming so I went around snapping the necks of people. I almost had the people when I felt the venom pool in my mouth as the blood started to freely flow from the bodies. All of this had happened before the girl had even sat down fully in her seat. I distractedly ran towards the blood and without thinking for my dignity, I plunged my teeth into their necks.

My relief was instantaneous, the blood tasting sweeter than I ever imagined. I let my animal instincts take over, until I was finished. I then sensed another heartbeat in the classroom. The new girl, the one that had set it all off, her heart was beating like a bird. I grasped her unconscious body in my arms and ripped my teeth into her neck. Her blood was truly sweeter than the rest, and delicious. I had only just started when I heard a new mind coming closer, and the little humans could probably even hear the footsteps. I stopped and panicked. What do I do? I didn't even notice the dim heartbeat in the distance, as the door of the classroom twitched open slightly, I dropped to the floor, away from the girl, and closed my shocking crimson eyes. I'm glad my white shirt was bloodstained. I would look exactly like the rest of them.

**So yeah, that first chapter is a bit... Wow! So I am hoping to get some good reviews - I have finally fixed the files up because I was too dimwitted before to know how! So yeah, a couple of people have already read whats in store, but still, I would like to get up to at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks again for everyone who reads!**

**Tour Guide Wafflies**


End file.
